About Me
by Drew Astimal Vargas
Summary: This kind of shows what I am like using a bit of stuff I find on peoples profiles and looking at stuff to show you my opinion.
1. My Speech to all

MOTIVATIONAL SPEECH!  
"I am a girl the age of fourteen. I go to school and I am in grade nine."  
"I am depressed and debating on whether I am suicidal or not…"  
"… but you know what. I don't care about that stuff."  
"All my life I wanted to please people. Be the person they wanted to see. Nice, cheerful, ecstatic. I try for my good grades (even though I say I don't). I study when nobody watches. I pull my weight when others turn their backs. I hate my life."  
"I have never told anyone this but, my personality -Ecstatic, pessimistic, lazy- it's not me. I love gym. I love basketball, volleyball, hockey, wrestling, more! I love being in school and watching anime. Label me, judge me. I don't care anymore."  
"Truth be told… I stopped caring forever ago. My heart did anyways. Just my mind never acknowledged it. I am the person who sees the dying animal and doesn't say 'How can I give it a better death.' I say 'Oh my god. This animal is dying. How can I save it?' Weird huh?"  
"People say to speak your mind but… how can you when others judge you? How can you tell your opinion when others would hate you? Easy you can't. Can't or won't. Either way, you'll miss out on life."  
"All my life I've been good but now I'm… still good. I always wanted friends but I was afraid they would judge me. I wanted to be miss popular. The one everyone adored. I wanted to go to parties with my friends. You know what?"  
"I didn't do that because it wasn't me. I hate crowds. I love to be around people but, if you went up to me with fifteen or more people. I would freak and run."  
"Yep, Ms.I-Like-Crowds. Hates 'em. Same as I hate stereotypes. Here's a good one. -A teacher goes up to a kid and says 'go to the office.' Kid goes 'why? Because I'm black?' Everyone laughs. Well you know what. Some people take offence to that but they keep quiet. Why? Because they are afraid of being judged. And to tell the truth I am as well."  
"Don't go saying 'liar or troller.' Cause I ain't either. Hehehe. Ain't. My music teacher kept saying 'ain't ain't a word.' I was quite humorous. Until I saw her true meaning. What is ain't anyways? To tell you the truth. NOT A WORD! And seriously ain't AIN'T a WORD. For the love of all things Hetalia. Don't ever use ain't in writing.  
"Hetalia is full of stereotypes (if you didn't know that.) I love it. Now do you see me for who I am. I AM A…(Canadian, just kidding) HYPOCRITE. Yes, me is a hypocrite. I hates it when persons use bad grammar. Or when they use acronyms or contractions. Wait back track. Contractions is off topic. Well getting near the end here."  
"I am a girl age fourteen. I go to school and I am in Grade nine. I just wanted to let you know that, you're never alone or ever strange. You're you. I'm me. And that guy is and forever will be that guy. He might shape into another way but, he is still him. I will always be me. And you'll always be you. As long as you say 'you know what? Judge me. I don't care anymore. I'm me and will always be me. As long I want to be like myself I will. And this girl in grade nine during the years 2012 & 2013, said "You're perfect just the way you are." She may be older now but she is nicer than others. She made it and so can you.


	2. Steriotypes and More girlish or guyish!

I got these from Blue Eyes Arch Angel I just bolded my own!

* * *

If there's one thing i really hate,it has to be stereotypes,so if you will then read this

**I'm SKINNY, so I MUST be anorexic.** I'm EMO, so I MUST cut my wrists. I'm a NEGRO so I MUST carry a gun. I'm BLOND, so I MUST be a ditz. I'm JAMAICAN so I MUST smoke weed. I'm HAITIAN so I MUST eat cat. I'm ASIAN, so I MUST be sexy. I'm JEWISH, so I MUST be greedy. I'm GAY, so I MUST have AIDS. I'm a LESBIAN, so I MUST have a sex-tape. I'm ARAB, so I MUST be a terrorist. **I SPEAK MY MIND, so I MUST be a bitch. **I'm a GAY RIGHTS SUPPORTER, so I WILL go to hell. I'm a CHRISTAN, so I MUST think gay people should go to hell I'm RELIGIOUS, so I MUST shove my beliefs down your throat. I'm ATHEIST so I MUST hate the world. **I don't have a RELIGION, so I MUST be evil and have no morals. **I'm REPUBLICAN, so I MUST not care about poor people. I'm DEMOCRAT, so I MUST not believe in being responsible. I'm LIBERAL, so I MUST be gay. I'm SOUTHERN, so I MUST be white trash. I'm a GUY, so I MUST only want to get into your pants. I'm IRISH, so I MUST have a bad drinking problem I'm INDIAN, so I MUST own a convenient store. I'm NATIVE AMERICAN, so I MUST dance around a fire screaming like a savage. I'm a CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be a whore. I'm a DANCER, So I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore. I wear SKIRTS a lot, so I MUST be a slut. I'm a PUNK, so I MUST do drugs. I'm RICH, so I MUST be a conceited snob. **I WEAR BLACK, so I MUST be a goth or emo.** I'm a WHITE GIRL, so I MUST be a nagging, steal-your-money kind of girlfriend. I'm CUBAN, so I MUST spend my spare time rolling cigars. I'm NOT A VIRGIN, so I MUST be easy. I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN, so I MUST be a home-wrecking whore. I'm a TEENAGE MOM, so I MUST be an irresponsible slut. I'm POLISH, so I MUST wear my socks with my sandals. **I'm PRETTY, so I MUST not be a virgin.** **I HAVE A'S, so I MUST have no social life. **I DYE MY HAIR CRAZY COLORS, so I MUST be looking for attention. **I DRESS IN UNUSUAL WAYS so I MUST be looking for attention.** **I'm INTO THEATER & ART, so I MUST be a homosexual. **I'm a VEGETARIAN, so I MUST be a crazy political activist. **I HAVE A BUNCH OF GUY FRIENDS, so I MUST be fucking them all.** I HAVE A BUNCH OF GIRLS WHO ARE FRIENDS, so I MUST be a player. I have Big BOOBS, so I MUST be a hoe. I'm COLOMBIAN, so I MUST be a drug dealer. **I WEAR WHAT I WANT, so I MUST be a poser.** I'm GERMAN, so I must be a Nazi. I hang out with GAYS, so I must be GAY TOO. I'm BRAZILIAN, so I MUST have a BIG BUTT. I'm PUERTO RICAN, so I MUST look good and be conceited. I'm POLISH, so I MUST be greedy. I'm HAWAIIAN so I MUST be lazy. I'm PERUVIAN, so I MUST like llamas. I'm a STONER so I MUST be going in the wrong direction. **I'm a VIRGIN so I MUST be prude. **I'm STRAIGHT EDGE so I must be violent. **I'm a FEMALE GAMER, so I MUST be ugly. **I'm BLACK so I MUST love fried chicken and kool-aid. **I'm a GIRL who actually EATS LUNCH, so I MUST be fat. I'm SINGLE so I MUST be ugly. **I'm a SKATER so I must do weed and steal stuff I'm a PUNK so I must only wear black and date only other punks I'm ASIAN so I must be a NERD that does HOMEWORK 24/7 I'm CHRISTIAN so I MUST hate homosexuals I'm MIXED so I must be screwed up. I'm MUSLIM so I MUST be a terrorist. I'm in a BAND, so I MUST be a dork. I'm BLACK so I MUST believe JESUS WUZ A BROTHA. I'm MORMON so I MUST be perfect. I'm WHITE and have black friends so I MUST think I'm black. I'm GOTH so I MUST worship the devil. I'm HISPANIC, so I MUST be dirty. **I'm NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, so I MUST be a loser. **I'm OVERWEIGHT, so I MUST have a problem with self control. I'm PREPPY, so I MUST shun those who don't wear Abercrombie & Hollister. I'm on a DANCE team, so I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore. **I'm YOUNG, so I MUST be naive. **I'm MEXICAN, so I MUST have hopped the border. I GOT A CAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY, so I MUST be a spoiled brat. I'm BLACK, so I MUST love watermelon I'm BI, so I MUST think every person I see is hot. I'm an ASIAN GUY, so I MUST have a small penis. I'm a GUY CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be gay. I'm a PREP, so I MUST be rich. I have a lot of FRIENDS, so I MUST love to drink and party. I wear tight PANTS and I'm a guy, so I MUST be emo. I couldn't hurt a FLY, So I MUST be a wuss. I support GAY RIGHTS, so I MUST fit in with everyone. I hang out with teenage drinkers and smokers, so I MUST smoke and drink too. **I have ARTISTIC TALENT, so I MUST think little of those who don't.** **I don't like to be in a BIG GROUP, so I MUST be anti-social. My hair gets GREASY a lot, so I MUST have no hygiene skills. I'm DEFENSIVE, so I MUST be over controlling and a bitch. **I'm a NUDIST, so I MUST want everyone to see my boobs. **I read Comics, so I MUST be a loser. **I hang out with a FORMER PROSTITUTE so I MUST be a whore myself. I'm TEXAN so I MUST ride a horse I'm a CROSS DRESSER, so I must be homosexual. **I am a FAN GIRL so I MUST be a crazy, obsessed stalker. I'm an ONLY CHILD so I MUST be spoiled. I'm INTELLIGENT so I MUST be weak. **I am AMERICAN so I MUST be obese, loud-mouthed and arrogant. I'm WELSH so I MUST love sheep I'm SCOTTISH so I MUST have ginger hair and wear a skirts. I'm a YOUNG WRITER, so I MUST be emo. **I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST talk with a funny accent. **I'm a GUY, so I MUST ditch my pregnant girlfriend. I'm PAGAN so I MUST worship Satan **I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST love hockey and beavers.** I'm DISABLED, so I MUST be on Welfare. I'm a FEMINIST, so I MUST have a problem with sexuality and I want to castrate every man on the earth. I'm a **TEENAGER, so I MUST have a STEREOTYPE. **I WEAR A BIG SUN HAT when I go outside, so I MUST be stupid. I'm an ALBINO, so I MUST be an evil person with mental abilities and am A MURDERER! I'm ENGLISH, so I MUST speak with either a cockney or a posh accent, love tea and cricket, and have bad teeth.- I love tea, but all the rest is false I'm WHITE, so I MUST be responsible for everything going wrong on the planet: past, present, and future. **I'm not the most POPULAR person in school, so I MUST be a loser **I care about the ENVIRONMENT...I MUST be a tree hugging hippie I have a FAN CHARACTER, so I MUST be an annoying Mary-sue **I CHAT, I MUST be having cyber sex.** I'm PAGAN so I MUST sacrifice babies and drink the blood of virgins I'm CONSERVATIVE, so I MUST be against Abortion. I'm SWEDISH so I MUST be a tall blond blue-eyed lesbian. I'm a LESBIAN so I MUST want to get with every single girl that I see. **I like CARTOONS, so I MUST be IRRESPONSIBLE. I like READING, so I MUST be a LONER. **I have my OWN spiritual ideology; therefore I MUST be WRONG or MISGUIDED. I am WICCAN, so I MUST be a SATANIST. I DISAGREE with my government, so I MUST be a TERRORIST. I am a WITCH, so I MUST be and OLD HAG and fly on a broomstick. I DON'T CURSE, so I MUST be an outcast. **I like GAMES, ANIME and COMICS, so I MUST be childish.** I'm SWEDISH, therefore I MUST be WHITE. **I SPOT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, so I MUST be a pedantic bastard. **I'm GOTHIC, so I MUST be mean. I'm STRONG so I MUST be stupid. I'm Australian so I MUST hunt crocodiles and talk to kangaroo's. I go to RENFAIRES, so I MUST talk weird, be a loser, and not be up with the times. I'm GAY so I'm after EVERY straight guy around **I don't want a BOYFRIEND so I MUST be Lesbian. **I'm NOT CHRISTIAN so I MUST just need converting. I love marching band, so I MUST be a friendless freak. I DRINK and SMOKE, so I MUST have no life. I am friends with a CUTTER, so I MUST be a CUTTER too. **I cry easily, so I MUST be a wimp. I can't help pointing out mistakes so I MUST be an over-controlling perfectionist. **I'm a PERFECTIONIST so I MUST check everything ten times, then burst into tears at one mistake. **I DON'T LIKE to talk about my personal life so I MUST be having problems. **I like FIRE so I must be an arsonist. **I'm a PERSON, so I MUST be LABELED.**

* * *

**Just to prove I act more like a guy than a girl**

YOUR GUY SIDE:

**You love hoodies. **

**You love jeans.**

Dogs are better than cats.

**It's hilarious when people get hurt. (Not too much though**)

You've played with/against boys on a team.

**Shopping is torture. **

**Sad movies suck.**

You own/ed a xbox 360.

Played with Hotwheel cars as a kid.

**You own/ed a DS, PS2 or Sega. **

**You used to be obsessed with Power Rangers. **

You watch sports on TV.

**Gory movies are cool. **

**You go to your dad for advice**

You own like a trillion baseball caps.

You like going to high school football games.

You used to/do collect football/baseball cards.

**Baggy pants are cool to wear **

**It's kinda weird to have sleepovers with a bunch of people. **

**Green****, ****black****, ****red****, ****blue****, or ****silver**** are one of your favorite colors. **

**You love to go crazy and not care what people think. **

Sports are fun

**Talk with food in your mouth **

**Sleep with your socks on**

**Total:** 15

YOUR GIRL SIDE:

You wear lip gloss/chapstick

You love to shop.

You wear eyeliner.

You wear the color pink

**Go to your mom for advice. **

You consider cheerleading a sport

You hate wearing the color black.

You like hanging out at the mall.

You like getting manicures and/or pedicures

You like wearing jewellery

Skirts are a big part of your wardrobe

Shopping is one of your favorite hobbies.

**You don't like the movie Star Wars.**

You were in gymnastics/dance

It takes you around/ more one hour to shower, get dressed, and make-up.

You smile a lot more than you should.

You have more than 10 pairs of shoes.

You care about what you look like.

You like wearing dresses when you can.

You like wearing body spray/perfume/cologne.

**You love the movies. **

Used to play with dolls as little kid.

Like putting make-up on someone else for the joy/joke of it.

Like being the star of every thing

TOTAL: 3


	3. Which Hetalia Character am I like?

I am obsessed with Hetalia so this came from Hatafutte Hetalia Axis Powers!

* * *

**North Italy (Vargas Feliciano)**

(X) You were bullied a lot in your childhood

(X) You adore pasta, pizza, cheese, and fruit.

() You're very happy-go-lucky

() You constantly have a dozy look on your face as if you're always away with the fairies

() You have a long curly strand of hair that always tends to stick up

(X) You're a good artist

(X)You can be clumsy

(X) You have a friend you always depend upon if you mess up something

() If your life was in danger, you would do the typical Italian thing and say: "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE RELATIVES IN YOUR COUNTRY!"

(X) You would surrender in a war situation

**_(6/10) for North Italy_**

**South Italy (Lovino/Romano Vargas)**

(X) You love tomatoes

() You tend to say "god damn" and "bastard" to everyone, a lot

(X) You tend to get irritated easily

() You have a long curly strand of hair that always tends to stick out

() You hate French people

() You rely on people too much

() You would surrender in a war situation

() You often feel like people are after your inheritance

(X) You are lazy at times, and you are horrible at cleaning

**_(3/10) for South Italy_**

**Germany (Ludwig)**

() You're very stoic and serious

() Sausages are your favorite foods.

() You like to walk dogs/your dog

(X) Your boss/principal/tutor/home-room teacher is a nut-case.

() You love rules and think they should always be followed to

(X) You think the world would be better if everyone played by the rules

()You work very hard too hard...

(X) Your alone time is your 'happy time'

(X) You can appear tough but be very considerate towards people

(X) You've had issues with money once or twice

**_(6/10) for Germany_**

**Japan (Kiku Honda)**

(X) You're very mature

() You think everything over before saying it.

(X) You believe in ghosts but aren't phased by the experience when you see one

(X) You isolated yourself during childhood

() You became very successful in a short amount of time

(X) You are somewhat inexperienced when it comes to the outside world

(X) You can seem cold/aloof to other people

() You're good at practical tasks

() You need time to adjust to new people

**_(5/10) for Japan_**

**The United States of America (Alfred F. Jones)**

() You love hamburgers

() You think you're awesome

() You love to invent things

(X) You love going to the cinema/watching films/making films

()You can seem to be very brash to other people

(X) You have a tendency to stick your nose into other peoples' business

() You're terrified of ghosts

(X) You know aliens exist

() You tend to wear a bomber jacket all the time

(x) You wear glasses

**_(4/10) for America_**

**The United Kingdom of England, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland (Arthur Kirkland)**

(X) You like tea

(X) You were quite tough and troublesome as a kid

(X)You're very sarcastic and cynical

() Your cooking is awful

(X) You love spiritual magical stuff, such as fairies, ghosts...

() ...But you refuse to believe in aliens.

(X) You have tried doing black magic before (come on, every kid has had to once, right?)

() You get drunk quite easily.

() When you are drunk, you tend to be very unhappy

() You're good at embroidery

**_(3/10) for UK_**

**France (Francis Bonnefoy)**

(x) You're very affectionate

() You think you have a great fashion sense (Personal fashion sense.)

() You like wine

() You're the master of whispering romantic things into peoples' ears

() You love red roses

() When it comes to l'amour, you don't mind men or women

() You're very proud of yourself

(X) You love culture and the arts

() You're very flamboyant

() You say you're a gourmet

**_(2/10) for France_**

**Russia (Ivan Braginski)**

(X) You had a very sad childhood.

(X) You're very tall

(X) You have a tendency to switch between personalities

() You wear a scarf all the time

(X) You love sunflowers

()You love vodka

(X) You can seem intimidating to other people

() You're very strong

() You have a big nose

() You have a strange laugh that can scare people

**_(5/10) for Russia_**

**China (Yao Wang)**

() You're very mature

(x) You're very superstitious

() You're very religious

(X) You love pandas

() You love cooking so much that you nag if food has a certain pattern of tastes

(X) You love Hello Kitty

() You try to be a role-model for your brothers/sisters/whatever, but are never taken seriously.

() You work hard

(X) You're good at drawing

(X) You like sweets

**_(5/10) for China_**

Austria (Roderich Edelstein)

() You are very well-raised

(X) You're polite (When I must be)

() You love classical music

(X) You like cake

() You have a mole on your face

(X) You dedicate your time to your hobbies rather than what needs to be done right away

() You are a virtuoso/play very well on at least one instrument

() You've composed music before

(X) You tend to call people 'morons'

(X) You wear glasses

**_(5/10) for Austria_**

**Canada (Matthew Williams)**

(X) You're often ignored by people

() You look younger than you actually are

() You love hockey

(X) You love polar bears

() You hate fighting

() You have one strand of curly hair, like Italy

() You often get mistaken for someone else

() You feel under-appreciated

(X) You're bilingual

() You always carry a bear with you

**_(3/10) for Canada (Wait. I am Canadian though...)_**

**Cuba**

() You smoke

() You're very physically strong

() You've won a lot of fist-fights

(X) In your social circle, there are two brothers - you get along with one, but not with the other.

(X) You have very strong emotions about a variety of topics

() You like hot weather

(X) You can be very friendly from time to time

(X)You look very tough on the outside

() You make a very nice role-model

() You don't let people get a word in edgeways

**_(4/10) for Cuba_**

**Hungary (Erszebet Hédeváry)**

(X) You have a potty-mouth

() You like to wear flowers in your hair

() You used to be a very tough kid

() You're very reliable

(X) It's better to have you as a friend rather than an enemy

(X) You're very faithful

(X) Your speech and mannerisms can be considered very unladylike

() You and your best friend go together like chalk and cheese.

() You are graceful one moment and grinning like a maniac the next

(X) If someone yells that yaoi is going on somewhere, you will drop everything to run off to go and see it.

**_(5/10) for Hungary_**

**_Prussia (Gilbert Weillschmidt)_**

() You're quite mean-spirited

() You're a bit of a hooligan

(X) You're very loyal

() You're very good at tactics

() You hate Russia

(X) You love to fight people

() You can avoid marriages quite well

(X) You're not always taken seriously

()You like drinking

(X) You want to become stronger

**_(4/10) for Prussia_**

**I am most like Italy and Germany? I know I am a bit German but I am not like them am I?**


	4. Anti-Hetalia and Anti-Anti-Hetalia

(I can't type the website.)

By: Lalala

So I believe I've made reference to or mentioned this in some other posts... But there are a lot of Hetalia fans who take the show far too seriously, beyond what it was intended by the author to be (seriously, I'm sure he'd be ashamed of half the stuff some fans do/say). Most of the time it has to do with them being unable to realize that the Hetalia characters aren't freaking real, and that the show isn't history. What a lot of them forget is that it's not meant to be taken seriously. That doesn't mean that there can't be aspects of that aren't meant to be comedy... It just means that it's simply a manga. It's not the world. It's not world peace. It's not REAL. Sure, I don't mind it if fans incorporate history into their work... As long as there's research, it's not offensive, they made it with thought, etc. I have no problem with fanart and fanfictions... But there's some stuff that is really just not acceptable. And as said, a LOT of it comes back to the simple issue of fans taking it too seriously.

My response:

Not very nice. I mean some of the stuff in Hetalia did happen. Only certain stuff. It is not like a lot of the fans who really like the show that take it too far are like how this person said. Not to be rude or nothing but some people like to feel relaxed and seeing this helps them. I actually take the show quite seriously but I think that this is a very harsh stereotype in its self. I know others wouldn't like it if I said stuff like that about them or stereotype them that way.

(Same site)

By: Chicken Tender

To be perfectly honest, I think EVERYONE takes it way too seriously. And not just the fans. I've been browsing this site just tonight, and from what I've seen here and what I've seen in the Hetalia fandom, I can see that there are extremists on both ends.  
Starting on the fandom side, I think the whole "IT'S GUNNA CHANGE TEH WURLD GUYZ" is bullshit. Especially since the majority of the earth's population, not to mention likely zero percent of world leaders actually watch it/read it/know it exists. It's just a show. The cosplayers who think it's neat to slap on a Nazi symbol and 'Heil Hitler' are hopeless as well. EVERY fandom has crazies. And the crazies end up being the majority. Which makes the very small population of normal fans look bad. Especially in the world of japanimation. 95% of all Anime fans are stereotype-whores and biased in the first place because "ZOMG JAPAN". Hetalia brings out the worst in those people, unfortunately.  
There's also the side of the fandom that fights over pairings but I won't even go into that because fighting over that kind of shit is just so stupid.  
But the 'hater' side takes it too seriously too. I've seen posts here that claim Hetalia has ruined their lives or something of the sort. Guys. Please. If a stupid little Anime has ruined your life I suggest you take a _very_ close look at your life and consider your options. I can understand how you might not like the stereotypes, but honestly, there will ALWAYS be stereotypes, on line and in real life. Hetalia isn't the only thing in the world advertising them. You just can't let them ruin your life. Most people don't actually take stereotypes seriously, guys. At least not if they're a respectable person and worth talking to.

My response:

What the hell is this. What the hell is this. I mean the first one was quite obscene but this. I am going to just say that this post has officially hurt my feelings. I am not like that at all. :(

(Another site.[I must be crazy to even continue])

By: (Couldn't find)

Okay, like, I'm very active on a website that has a crapload of stupid Hetalia fans. Would it me okay if I submit screenshots when I find them? 'Cause I find 'em pretty often, and I don't want to spam you. :U;;

My response:

WHAT THE FUCK! STUPID HETALIA FANS! IMMA GO KILL SOMEBODY NOW! (Calms down and assesses situation.) Damn haters. Well that I LOVE YOU TO! STUPID HATER! All done!

(Goes on bing. Searches Anti-Hetalia.)

*Goes on DA. Searches Anti-Hetalia.*

Reaction:

Ummmmmm... Help me NOW! I can't get the things out of my head now.

(Looks around more on site.)

*Sees Anti-Anti-Hetalia group.*

By: YYI

This group is for all fans of Hetalia who are against the idea of people who say bad things about the anime that we love~!

Instead of wasting your breath on those low-lifes who like to insult our anime you can have discussions about it and leave comments here~ And to all of you who like to say bad things about our anime that we love, BRING IT ON! PS. We love you

Join our Group, we have some support from other groups already who have decided to affiliate with us, because they have had enough of Anti-Hetalia groups!

Response:

*Glomps who-ever started these and those in these.* I love these types of groups.

(Looks at stuff.)

*Goes on otakuzone.*

Response:

No Anti-Hetalia here. AWESOME!

(Goes back to bing searches Anti-Hetalia.)

By: Powered By Sugar

Stringed here again, this time with a rant for an update. Anyone that knows me very well at all knows that I am a huge fan of Axis Powers Hetalia. This series, which is basically a retelling of history with the countries involved depicted as anthropomorphized human characters, has sparked a lot of controversy since it first started getting popular.

If you are unfamiliar with Axis Powers Hetalia, these links give some more information:  
Axis Powers Hetalia anime - ANN  
Axis Powers Hetalia manga - ANN  
Hetalia LiveJournal community - the main hub of Hetalia fandom. This is where all of the scanlations are located, etc.  
Hetalia Wikipedia article  
Hetalia scanlation index

Now, what is the big deal with Axis Powers Hetalia? Why is there such a huge controversy? A big issue that a lot of the people who are anti-Hetalia have with the series is that its main subject matter is WWII, and it's told with the main characters being the Axis Powers, as if that isn't a bit obvious from the title. They feel that this series is making light of one of the most horrible events in world history, and is thus disrespectful, etc. They argue that the atrocities committed during WWII should not be made into a joke.

I have several arguments against this viewpoint. The primary argument I have is that a lot of the people claiming Hetalia is offensive, insulting, and whatever else they state is wrong with it have never actually sat down and read a single chapter of the manga or watched a single episode of the anime. They simply read a summary or hear someone else complaining and instantly jump up and raise a call to arms against a cartoon, without ever bothering to see if it's really as bad as they think it is.

Also, the argument about war crimes and atrocities really is not reasonable. Hetalia does not go into things such as the Holocaust or the Rape of Nanking. This is not because Hidekaz Himaruya (Hetalia's creator) is trying to "gloss over" these things. It's because Hetalia is a comedy, and Himaruya agrees with the people that are so offended by his work in the fact that there is nothing funny about those events.

Those against Hetalia also like to complain about the fact that the Axis Powers are not portrayed as wicked and evil people. "How can Nazi Germany be a nice guy and a bishounen?!" they say. The problem with this argument? Ludwig, the character for Germany in Hetalia, is NOT Nazi Germany. Ludwig is Germany from the birth of the country all the way up to modern day. Also, he is not the German government; he is Germany overall. Before and after WWII, Germany was not evil. Even during WWII, Germany was not evil. Hitler and the Nazis, perhaps, but not Germany itself. Thus, Ludwig is meant to portray Germany as a whole, not just Nazis.

People that have a problem with it 'focusing' on the Axis Powers, or it being written by a Japanese person need to step back and realize that the focus on the Axis Powers does not mean that they are being portrayed as the "good guys". Hetalia portrays every single country as a decent person deep down, though they all also have negative things about them. There are no "villains" in Hetalia. They're all neither completely good nor completely bad, which is really how it is, isn't it? As for Himaruya being Japanese, it's hardly fair to say that he can't poke fun at history just because his country was on the "bad" side. Himaruya wasn't even alive during WWII. Why should a mistake that his country's government made in the past dictate whether he should be allowed to write a satire or not? In my opinion, it's a bit racist to say that he shouldn't be allowed to write WWII satire because he's Japanese. Being Japanese does not mean that he wishes the Axis had won or anything like that. Honestly, people.

Finally, if Hetalia is so offensive to people, why aren't other things of a similar nature considered the same? Hellsing, for example, is a Japanese series that has Nazis in it. Actual Nazis. But you don't hear anyone complaining. The Great Dictator is an incredible Charlie Chaplain movie that makes fun of Hitler. No one complains about it, even though a Jewish main character gets sent to a concentration camp and escapes in a ridiculous way, which brings it much closer to making light of the atrocities that happened. Mecha Musume and Afghanis-tan are very similar to Hetalia, except for the fact that most of the characters are female. They don't get hated on so hard. So really, what makes Hetalia so awful?

So if you're reading this and haven't actually seen or read any of Hetalia, I'd like to ask you to read some of the manga and/or watch some of the anime before making a decision on whether or not it's offensive, and whether or not you enjoy it. If you actually give it a shot and it still bothers you, fine, but don't try to say fans of it are immoral just because they're not offended by something that offends you. That's just obnoxious, honestly. Also, this post only covers one sort of argument against Hetalia. The stuff about fans only liking it for BL and bishonen because they didn't see the comedy is too ridiculous for me to even comment on.

My response:

YAY!

Done with this now. Goes and reads fanfictions.


End file.
